


You're my world. (Only if I'm yours.)

by long_live_stony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/long_live_stony/pseuds/long_live_stony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's a kindergarten teacher. Tony's a single dad who works at SI. They meet and it could change their life. For good or bad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that's posted. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer, promise! Hope you enjoy ^_^

Tiny legs rocked back and forth as the chilly wind rushed through the trees, making the red-ish leaves fall to the ground. Peter Stark sat at the back of the red pick up truck, tearing off pieces of leaves and letting them go in the wind. 

"Pete!" Came the voice off Peter's dad. Tony Stark rounded the truck, carrying a small package under his arm. "There you are! Bud, this is your box." He bent down briefly and placed it directly under his sons rocking legs. Peter just gave him a small thank you smile before throwing the leave stem on the ground. Tony leaned against the red truck, crossing his arms over his semi-muscled chest. He lifted up his head, staring up into the setting sun. It wasn't often they could just sit outside and enjoy nature. 

"Hey, it's getting chilly out here, wanna go inside? Finish un-packing?" Tony asked, starting intently at his five year old son. Peter just shrugged as he slumped his shoulders. Tony bit the inside of his cheek before patting Peter's knee. "Hey, look at me." The big brown eyes slowly lifted, staring into his fathers brown eyes. "I know...it sucks. It really does. Having to move away from everything. From grandma and grandpa, and Uncle Ty...and all your friends; But you have to understand, my job needs me to be here. If we didn't move, I could have been out of a job, understand?" 

Peter gave a short nod as he scratched at a scab right under his knee cap. "But...I don't wanna go to school here." Peter sniffed, wiping his dripping nose on the sleeve. Tony gave him a sympathetic smile as he turned his body more towards his son. 

"I know, buddy. Sometimes you need to make sacrifices. I didn't want to leave my brother, but I did." Peter just grunted, "And who knows! Maybe this school could change your life!" Peter gave him the 'seriously' look. Man, this child is really Tony's kid. "Don't look at me like that." Tony chuckled under his breathe. He grabbed his son under the armpit and lifted him off the car and onto the smooth ground. 

"Let's get inside before it starts raining." Tony bent down and picked back up the box. He gently nudged Pete in the back before they headed inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Peggy rolled over in the bed, smiling as she fitted her head on her boyfriend's chest. "Not gonna lie, that was awesome." She said, breathing starting to even out. Steve let out a small chuckle as he softly rubbed her bare back. "I swear, you're like a sex god!" Her British accent came out between her lips. All of a sudden, a small baby cry came from the other room. 

"Right on time." Steve mumbled, rolling Peggy off of him and swinging his legs off the bed. Peggy huffed as she sat up, holding the blanket to her neck. 

"Isn't her ma picking her up today?" Peggy asked, annoyance coming under her breathe. "We could have done round two." Steve glared at her, before pulling on his sweatpants.

"Sue picks her up tomorrow." Steve said, trying to ignore Peggy's glare. "And you where the one who wanted to come over tonight, don't complain." He quickly added as he slipped out of the door and into the nursery. He flipped the lamp on as he tip-toed to his daughter who was staring up at him with her huge blue eyes. "Hey Maggie," He whispered, bending down to pick her up. 

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head as Steve placed her head on his shoulder. He softly sat on the white and pink rocking chair as he placed his daughter on his lap. She stared up at him as her hands wandered all over his shirt; pulling, yanking, drooling, and chewing. Steve smiled down at the tiny baby as his butt vibrated with a text message. He frowned as he leaned up, digging out the phone and turning it on. 

Bucky: Wud up, Stevie? 

Was the message that filled the bright screen. Steve quickly tapped away his response with one hand. 

Steve: Nothing, just rocking Mags. And go back to school and take English class again.  
The phone dinged a moment later. 

Bucky: Aw, I h8 english. and i can 2 spell, this is just called txting.  
Steve snorted as he read the message. 

Steve: I know, but you're setting a bad example for your future kids. 

Bucky: I hate kids. 

Steve: Yay! You can spell!

Bucky: I hate u...anywho wanna go out with me and Nat tomorrow? 

Steve: Can't. Working.

Bucky: After work, smartAss.

Steve: XD Fine, whatever. 5?

Bucky: Works for me, Peg can come 2. 

Steve: How about Meg?

Bucky: Babysitter...seriously Stevie. You call yourself a teacher.

Steve: I'll see what I can do. See you tomorrow.

Bucky: See ya jerk.

Steve: Punk.


	2. Kindergarten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope you enjoy. Like always, kudos and comments are appreciated! :)

Peter gave a grunt as his dad turned on his bedroom light. 

"G'morning champ. Rise and shine and all of the other preppy good mornings!" Tony sing-songed as he pulled back the curtains to reveal the rising sun. He waited until Peter sat up in the bed before speaking again. "Ready for school?" 

"I guess." Peter slide out of the bed, trudging over to where his dad stood. Tony gave him a huge smile before pulling out his phone. 

"Good, be ready in five minutes. I'll drop you off today but Pep will pick you up. I have-"

"Work stuff." Peter finished. "I get it." Tony gave him a sympathetic smile before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.  
He hated not spending time with his son but it was hard when Obi and Pepper breathing down his neck every day to get his work done. He never asked to own Stark Industries. His dad's getting "to old" to consistently run the family business so now Tony's stuck running it. Why can't Tiberius contribute to it? He's as much as a Stark as Tony is! But yet since he's the "youngest" and not "responsible" he can get away with it. Sometimes Tony really questions his family's way of thinking. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm just saying, you quite work, go to an actually collage-"

"Clint, I went to collage." Steve sighed, licking the chocolate frosting from his donut off his fingers. 

"I mean an actual collage. And only doing have a term doesn't count!" Clint protested, picking up his second cream filled treat. "Why do you wanna work at this dump anyway?" As the words left his lips, the mother who was saying good bye to her daughter gave them a quizzical frown. Steve gave her a sweet smile before pushing Clint off his desk. 

"First off, this isn't a dump! I love teaching kids, love watching them learn! What can be better than that?" 

"Owning a multi-billion dollar company for starters." Clint mumbled under his breathe as he wiped down his sticky hands with the nearest napkin. "That would be a huge step up!"

Steve gave his friend a raised eyebrow. He was never one for bathing himself in riches and having all this money. Yes, some money wouldn't be bad so he could at least by his daughter a good crib or getting his girlfriend a nice birthday gift, but having tons of money could result in greed. Why would he want all this money when some people out there have nothing? Steve was caught in thought that he didn't notice Clint had already left the room with the box of donuts. That jerk. Steve, meanwhile, leaned against his desk, occasionally greeting a parent and their child. Who was Clint to tell him that his job wasn't good enough? Heck, he'd rather work here than go back out to war. That was a nightmare he wouldn't want to relive over and over again. The guns and the explosions. The screams of the wounded and dying. The cries of the family that lost their husbands, brothers, and sons. The dust-the smoke-the-the. 

"Daddy, is he okay?" A tiny voice came from outside of Steve's head. The big blonde slowly forced his eyelids to open. He clenched his fists, feeling his clammy palms and hearing his heavy breathing. 

"Not sure...excuse us?" An older man had called to Steve. 

"Hmm?" Came Steve's lame response as he tried to calm his rapid breathing. He finally focused his eye sight onto two people who couldn't be more identical. The older one, the dad most likely, wore designer black sunglasses in a nice black tux, while the kid who was barely up to his hip blinked up at Steve with his big brown eyes. 

"Mr. Rogers?" The man asked, taking off his sunglasses and folding them up. Steve realized he had such big brown eyes like his son. 

"Yes!" Steve almost shouted, pushing off his desk. After wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, he held his hand up to the brunette man. Tony firmly shook his hand. Business man handshake for sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Daddy, can I go sit down?" Peter whispered, standing on his tip-toes to try and make himself taller. 

"Yep, be nice buddy." After Peter walked away to find a seat, Tony turned his attention to blonde muscle pants which perfect combed hair and his checkered shirt rolled up to his form arm to reveal those bulging arms. 

"You must be..." Blonde Teacher said slowly, wiping his hands yet again on his jeans. 

"Stark, Tony Stark. You can call me Tony though." He said smoothly, tucking his sunglasses deep in his pocket. Steve raised an eyebrow before clearing his throat.

"So, Mr. Stark, is there anything I need to know about your son? Allergies, shyness, anything like that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Tony glared at him for a second before answering. 

"Deathly allergic to peanuts. Any kind of peanuts, peanut butter, you name it. As for shyness, he's pretty outgoing! Some of the time." He added as he glanced down at his watch. Steve slowly nodded, taking in all of the info. "Listen, I need to head out, you good here?" 

"He should be perfectly fine." Steve tried to reassure. 

"Thanks. Peter! I'll see you later?" Tony called to his son who was now sitting in a green chair, talking to this kid by him. 

"Bye Daddy!" 

Tony gave a small smile before showing himself to the door and leaving his son talking to complete strangers that Tony knew nothing about. He should be fine. Mr. Rogers promised him that Peter would be fine. Tony hoped back into his car and took off down the rode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Another round over here!" Bucky's gloved hand shot up in the air. The waitress gave him a flirty smile as she walked back behind the bar. 

"I hope you're paying for all of these, Buck." Steve said over the loud music. He shot his head back and drowned the rest of his beer. He gave a satisfying "ah" sound as he placed the empty bottle by the others. 

"I'm glad Clint could watch Maggie." Natasha smiled as she tucked her long red hair behind her pierced ear. 

"I know right? I hate having to hire a complete stranger to watch over her." Steve said as he placed his arm on the back of Peggy's seat. She gave him a sweet smile before grabbing another fry from the basket. 

"We don't do this often!" Bucky yelled over the music as he bobbed up and down in his seat. The others agreed as the waitress came back with a tray of beers for them all. Steve started drinking his new beer when he made a noise in the back of his throat. 

"Guess who's kid I'm teaching!" Steve almost shouted, slamming his bottle down on the table. They all looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Stark!"

"You don't mean Tony Stark. The billionaire, genius, the guy who gets all the ladies. His dad was Howard Stark?! THE Howard Stark??" Bucky spluttered out his liquid.

"The one and only! Who would have thought?" Steve mumbled, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. 

"Let's hope his kid isn't as spoiled as he's rumored to be." Natasha added, holding up her glass. "To not being a spoiled brat!" They all clinked their glasses together before drowning it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instagram: long.live.stony

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are appreciated! Light Criticism is allowed, just not to harsh XD Next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
